


Kurt cocain

by Soltysol



Category: Nirvana
Genre: Anal, Gay, God - Freeform, Hot, Kurt Cobain - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Smutty, The Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltysol/pseuds/Soltysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was just relaxing when he got a special suprise :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt cocain

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my spicey noodle, my main meme, Zepp ❤️

It was a warm summer evening in the cobain hosehold, the lighting was dim and bean and court was asleep.

Kurt was lyin in the middle of the living room on top of some of throw pillows. Sudnenly a whirl of dust came about the room, kurt sots up in suprise "what the hek he says" my baby is asleep shut ur muzzle" and sudden God appears before him and says "kurt of cobain i come before u to take u to eden so that we may make holy love upon the ribs of my past experiments" he says

"I think i have some time sure man" kurt replied  
"Nice" -God

So god whips em away to eden and lays kurt gently in a field of dusty ribs kissing him softly on his moustached mouth  
"Gimme a sec lover o mine, just gotta wash my dik in The sink u know how it is"  
As god goes to wash his mighty chode a slither approaches kurt, "well hello there u ssssinful thing" kurt looks over and all of a sudden his clothes are gone!  
"God u cheeky bastard come outta there n fuk my ass already" kurt yells  
Then out of the bushes emerges a long green handsome young man "oh kurt cobain my dick is so slimy 4 u, hope u fisted urself cus nothin gon prepare u for this meaty shlong" and then the green satan sprints up n out of nowhere sticks his dongslong into kurts bodacious buttholio  
"Oft good thing i wore my buttplug last night (courtney can get p kinky lemme tell u)" kurt monets  
"Fuk ur so tiGht unf im gonna ram u so hard ull be in hell before u even blink"  
"Ooh ye give it to me daddy slither"

  
Suddenly God walks back "omg wtf snake how daer u take my juicy boy from mE" god bitchslaps satan and pushes him out of the sTRETCHED HOLE  
"Do u like my lawngeray?" God questions  
Kurt pretzles around to look at god and sees him wearing some sexy taught latex panties with a mysterious curly haired german boy on the butt and a penis sock

"Oh god i dont think ill last much longer" kurt says after seeing the gorgoues man behind him. "We better get two it then" and god sheaths his mighty sword into kurt "hek yes slap me dude" kurt groans  
"Oh yea" god says as he makes it rain all over kurts juicy buns  
"Fuk boi he bouta do it say something dirty to me baby" god says as kurt reaches behind him and whispers in gods ear "the best part of waking up is cocain in ur cup"  
And with that god looses it going apeshit on cokes ass  
"Oh god yea cum in my ass big man"  
As god shoots his load he says before sending kurt home "ill call u later hun"

The end.


End file.
